


The Humans Call It ‘Rope’

by ladydragon76



Series: CCC [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Skywarp decides bondage would be fun to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Humans Call It ‘Rope’

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** CCC  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Skywarp/Thundercracker  
>  **Warnings:** Spark smut, bondage  
>  **Notes:** Takes place a few months before [Catalyst](http://archiveofourown.org/works/402274).

Thundercracker let his left arm drop back to the berth above his head as Skywarp sat up. His other hand drifted lazily along to settle on Skywarp’s hip, and he smiled as he watched his lover try to bring his thoughts back online after being so thoroughly kissed. Skywarp knelt astride Thundercracker’s hips, his hands braced on blue chest armor and optics closed for a moment.

When Skywarp did look down at Thundercracker, he grinned and sat up straighter. “I have a surprise for you,” he said, smile widening.

Thundercracker looked on as Skywarp reached into his subspace pocket and removed a long coil of some sort of cording. Thundercracker cocked his head to the side quizzically, and asked, “What?”

“The humans call it ‘rope’,” Skywarp answered.

Thundercracker snickered. “I know what rope is, dumbaft. What are _you_ doing with it?”

Skywarp paused for a moment trying to decide whether or not he should pout. Deciding on not, he smiled, and said teasingly, ”Close your optics, and I’ll show you a new human game I learned.”

“And just how long will this new game take?” Thundercracker wondered, raising an optic ridge.

Skywarp sighed. “Screamer’s in the brig, TC. Not like he’s gonna come busting back in here all the sudden.” He let his most seductive grin slide onto his lips, and held a small bit of the rope taut between his two hands. “I promise you’ll enjoy my new game.” Skywarp had lowered his voice to a purr, and Thundercracker couldn’t stop the slight thrill of anticipation that ran through him. Taking the reaction as permission to proceed, Skywarp picked up the hand that rested on his waist. He carefully twined the nylon climbing rope around his wing-mate’s wrist a few times before tying a quick knot off.

Smiling mischievously now, Skywarp leaned up and over and quickly wrapped the free end of the rope around the leg of Thundercracker’s bunk. He moved over to the other side and repeated the procedure before gently lifting Thundercracker’s left arm up and securing it.

Thundercracker tugged lightly at his bonds, then a little harder in surprise. “What?”

“It’s pretty amazing stuff. I’m having my doubts about the humans being as totally stupid as we thought.” Skywarp paused, turning from his position down by Thundercracker’s left foot, and demonstrated the toughness of the cording by jerking a small length of it hard between his fists. It didn’t break. He gave another good, strong jerk. The rope held together, and he went back to loop it around the bed's lower leg before wrapping it around Thundercracker’s ankle. “It’s light. It’s thin, and it’s _really_ strong.”

Thundercracker was beginning to feel a little apprehensive. He hadn’t thought anything human-made could hold him, but now he’d gone and let the Prank Master of the Decepticon Empire truss him up to his berth. He pulled his right leg up, trying to avoid being completely helpless, and heard Skywarp chuckle as he easily caught and contained the errant limb. “Sky…” he said, allowing his nervousness to bleed through. 

Skywarp turned and retook his previous seat on Thundercracker’s hips. “Hush, love. Don’t you trust me?” 

Thundercracker looked at the too-sweet smile presented to him, and vigorously shook his head ‘no’.

Skywarp stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “I’m hurt, TC. Really I am.” He watched his own finger trace lightly along the canopy edge before snapping his optics up to burn into Thundercracker’s. “Now I’ll just have to punish you.”

Skywarp grinned at the whimper that escaped his wingmate. And to think, he hadn’t even really begun yet! He reached out and ran the fingertips of both hands lightly along the sides of Thundercracker’s face, ignoring the stare he was receiving. He stroked out and along the jaw line, then teasingly down his throat and over his shoulders. Skywarp pressed his palms flat and swept his hands down, thumbs just barely grazing the canopy again. A hiss of breath showed Thundercracker’s appreciation, but his optics remained wide and wary.

Skywarp wriggled a bit lower, intentionally letting his inner thighs scrape the wiring exposed now by Thundercracker’s stretched position. A full groan slipped out, and Thundercracker’s optics drifted shut. Skywarp continued his tactile exploration. He slid a finger in along a wire here, dipped a digit under armor there, and all the while Thundercracker’s vocalizations became more frequent and heated.

Skywarp moved, kneeling between Thundercracker’s legs, and dragged his hands down along the blue thighs. Fingers slipped behind Thundercracker’s knee joints to strum quick but light touches over the sensitive lines and circuits there. 

Thundercracker jerked his legs uselessly and moaned. “Sky…” 

Skywarp finished his slow trek with a smooth stroke from knee to ankle, and then back up. “Yes, TC?” he said in a low voice. It was a struggle to keep the tremor hidden. A mech would have to be dead to not react to all the soft whimpers and moans Thundercracker was making.

“Please, Sky!”

“Please what, love?” Skywarp smiled, and began his return trip up his lover’s body. Thundercracker twisted and pulled against the bonds holding him. Oh, how he wanted to touch Sky back! This wasn’t fair!

“Whoever said it was going to be fair?” Skywarp asked, and Thundercracker realized he’d spoken out loud.

Skywarp smirked, and suppressed a moan of his own as Thundercracker writhed. He worked his way back up to straddle his wingmate again, but as Thundercracker moved, Skywarp’s own tender, sensitized lines fell victim to the friction. He paused for a moment to focus. He would not be distracted. His plan was to drive Thundercracker mad with desire.

He was determined.

Thundercracker growled low and swore as Skywarp clasped his head between his hands and stopped just short of pressing their lips together. “Sky!” he snarled, and tried to arch up. Skywarp pulled away just enough, then forced Thundercracker’s head to the side. The blue mech went rigid for a moment as Skywarp nipped delicately at his throat. 

Thundercracker stretched his chin further away in blatant invitation for more, and Skywarp chuckled low, a deep rumble from his chest that vibrated through the blue mech. Thundercracker gasped and arched as the sensation reached his spark.

Skywarp pulled away just enough, and waited until Thundercracker managed to look him in the optics. Then he gave his best wicked smirk, and dipped his head back down to kiss his way out along Thundercracker’s shoulder, then down the side seams of his armor. Thundercracker gasped sharply, and jerked as Skywarp’s tongue slipped between the plates and slid along a wire. On his other side, deft fingers followed the same course.

“Sky!” Thundercracker gasped as Skywarp moved even lower. “Warp!”

“That’s my name~” he singsonged, and looked up.

Thundercracker lifted his head up to stare down at him. Skywarp lay between his legs, elbows to either side of silver hips, his face _so_ close to the exposed and super sensitive abdominal circuitry. Skywarp gave him a slow smile, and without taking his optics from Thundercracker’s, dipped his head lower to lick at the nearest line. A shuddering cry left Thundercracker as he arched up, head dropping back as the pleasure shot straight to his spark.

Skywarp felt himself tremble, but chances were slim Thundercracker would notice by now. He brought his hands up and twined his fingers into the gap between his wingmate’s chest and hip armor. Squeeze this wire. Nip at this one. Tickle at that one there. Listen to Thundercracker shout his name again. Skywarp smiled, and tried to force his tongue a little deeper under armor.

“Sky! Please! Oh, Primus! Sky! _Sky_!” Skywarp felt as Thundercracker’s spark energy flashed out. He was too far away to begin an exchange, but that was easy enough to fix. Skywarp rose up, but Thundercracker was still begging and jerking on the ropes. “Let me loose! Let me loose!”

Unwilling to wait anymore himself, Skywarp simply shot the first knot. Thundercracker freed his arms fast, and reached for him. Skywarp was already there, and pulsed his energy fast and hard as Thundercracker cried out.

Thundercracker was so far past aroused he was incapable of controlling his energy. Skywarp wrapped one arm under his shoulders, stroking out along the top edge of his wing with the other, and cycling his energies rapidly. Thundercracker arched, arms tightening around Skywarp’s waist, and shouted before dissolving into gasping sobs of ecstasy as his release shook him to his very core. Skywarp growled low and long, shuddering as his own overload washed through him.

Both lay gasping, Thundercracker intermittently whimpering.

“My feet,” Thundercracker said after a few moments, tugging against his bonds. Skywarp kissed him lightly on the cheek, and gently reach down to the hands still clasped around his middle. He unwound the cording and then pulled away to remove the rope from Thundercracker’s ankles as well.

Skywarp lay back down on Thundercracker, and turned his face to softly kiss his lips. “Trust me yet?” he asked with a grin, then laughed as Thundercracker shook his head no. Vigorously.

“Love you though.”

“Mmm. You better, or I won’t share any new human games I learn with you ever again,” Skywarp threatened playfully.

“Promise?” Thundercracker laughed, and wrapped his arms around Skywarp to stop the answering strike aimed at him. He nuzzled at Skywarp’s throat. “Say it,” he commanded.

Skywarp let out a long-suffering sigh. “Love you too.” His tone might have expressed anything but that fact, but he snuggled in and closed his optics. A nice recharge would be perfect before patrol later. Apparently, Thundercracker thought the same thing, since he was already out.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Humans Call It 'Rope' by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262701/chapters/16530955)


End file.
